


Macho Man

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, Inspired by Music, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cucina, Sam con solo un grembiule addosso e i Village People. Dean non può resistere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macho Man

_Body, wanna feel my body,  
body, baby, such a thrill, my body  
Body, wanna touch my body,  
body, baby, it's too much, my body  
Body, check it out, my body, body,  
baby, don't you doubt, my body  
Body, talking about my body, body,  
baby, checking out my body_

_Listen here_

Dean era stato all’Inferno: un luogo orribile dove le anime dannate venivano torturate senza pietà.  
Dean non aveva mai visto il Paradiso, né sapeva come fosse, dato che Castiel non ne parlava mai.  
Beh, Dean era convinto che il Paradiso fosse molto simile a quello che stava ammirando in quel momento. Non si chiese cosa ci facesse Sam nella cucina di Bobby (in fondo loro stavano alloggiando dallo ‘zio’ da qualche giorno), né perché stesse preparando da mangiare. Né perché lo stesse facendo con un grembiule addosso. Né perché non portasse niente sotto di esso.  
Non si chiese niente di tutto questo. Era troppo impegnato a guardare quel culo perfetto che ballonzolava davanti a lui sulle note di ‘Macho Man’.

_Every man wants to be a macho man  
To have the kind of body always in demand  
Joggin' in the mornings, go man go  
Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow  
You can best believe me  
He's a macho man  
Glad he took you down with anyone you can  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Sam si annoiava quel giorno; Bobby era lontano e Dean era uscito per una caccia. Lui era dovuto restare a casa a causa di un’influenza che l’aveva tenuto bloccato a letto con la febbre alta. Stava meglio ma il fratello non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.  
Aveva trascorso la mattina a leggere fino ad averne la nausea, aveva curiosato per la casa e poi aveva passato in rassegna la collezione di dischi di Bobby. Stava sbadigliando annoiato guardando i vinili di gente morta da decenni o ormai caduta nel dimenticatoio, quando un LP catturò la sua attenzione.  
Rise. “No, è fantastico! Chi se lo sarebbe immaginato…” Sfilò il disco dal cartone, lo mise sul piatto e posizionò la puntina. I Village People erano l’ideale per un pomeriggio da soli.  
Sam fu preso da un’improvvisa voglia di ballare; nessuno lo stava guardando, poteva smettere di comportarsi da bravo ragazzo per un po’. Dopo aver preso questa decisione tutto apparve più semplice, anche togliersi i vestiti, mettersi un grembiule e cominciare a sculettare mentre preparava delle schifezze per Dean.

_Macho, macho man  
I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man  
I gotta be a macho_

Il movimento di quelle natiche era ipnotico, Dean non riusciva a staccarne gli occhi. Sam stava canticchiando mentre si dimenava, esibendosi addirittura in un’evoluzione da lap dancer che per poco non provocò al fratello maggiore un attacco di cuore.  
Quando cominciò ad ondeggiare avanti e indietro, il cervello superiore di Dean smise di agire, delegando quello inferiore che raccolse l’invito del sedere del fratello; in un balzo gli fu addosso.  
“Dean!” strillò Sam colto di sorpresa. Cercò di voltarsi ma l’altro glielo impedì.  
“Giovanotto, lei è in arresto per adescamento e atti osceni.” Bacio sul collo. “Merita una punizione.” Sculacciata. Il maggiore si chinò e diede un bel morso ad una delle natiche, tanto forte da far gemere Sam di dolore.  
“Fai piano! Non sono una mela… ah… cosa fai? Mh…”  
Il fratello non ebbe voglia di rispondere. E d’altronde non ne ebbe neanche modo visto che la sua lingua era impegnata a cercare l’apertura di Sam. Dean tenne le natiche dell’altro ben divaricate e ci si infilò nel mezzo, leccando quel luogo che tante gioie gli aveva dato nel corso degli anni.  
“Dean!” gridò di nuovo il minore quando si sentì penetrare da quella lingua maledettamente morbida. Ed ecco la mano dell’altro sulla sua erezione.

_Macho, macho man  
I gotta be a macho man  
Macho macho man  
I gotta be a macho_

Sam non era stato all’Inferno, anche se la vita senza Dean gli assomigliava molto.  
Sam non era stato neanche in Paradiso, né credeva di andarci mai viste le sue credenziali (e gli angeli non lo amavano poi molto).  
Beh, Sam era convinto di trovarsi in Paradiso in quel momento, con la lingua di Dean che lo scopava e la sua mano che gli massaggiava il membro, il quale diventava sempre più rigido, sempre più duro…  
Un lungo gemito annunciò l’orgasmo del minore, le mani strette al ripiano della cucina. Dean sorrise, diede un ultimo bacio a quelle natiche da sogno e si preparò ad alzarsi per permettere a Sam di ricambiargli il favore, quando…  
“CHE COSA STATE FACENDO?”  
Lo ‘zio’ Bobby era appena apparso sulla soglia: aveva lo stesso sguardo del cacciatore che si vede un branco di demoni fare il trenino per la casa con Lucifero in testa. In effetti… Sam nudo e col culo ben in vista, Dean inginocchiato e con il naso tra le sue natiche… forse Satana col cappellino e la trombetta in bocca era un’immagine più salutare per l’uomo.  
“Bobby… io… lui… noi…” I due ragazzi tentarono all’unisono di spiegarsi, ma l’altro li zittì: aveva una questione più urgente da trattare con loro.  
“Giuro che se mi avete sporcato il grembiule nuovo, vi prendo a calci in culo da qui al prossimo stato!”


End file.
